charmedrewritefandomcom-20200214-history
The Hollow
The Hollow, also known as the Hallow, is an ancient vapor and the most powerful magical force of unknown origin, which absorbs all forms of magic it comes in contact with, whether it be good or evil. It appears in a swarm of black vapor-like particles floating in mid-air that constitutes a power similar to a black hole, and it can also reside inside a magical living being, thus possessing their corporeal form. It cannot be destroyed by any known means, rather, it can only be contained when powerful representatives from both sides of good and evil join forces and combine their power. It actually possesses no mind or personality but rather acts like a virus in a vacuum, mindlessly consuming all magic it touches, thus is always referred to as the "void" by the Seer and the Avatars. It is kept in an ancient burial ground as a pact agreed upon by both sides and is heavily guarded by powerful beings. It has been said that this is the "ultimate power" that will be the end of good and evil, therefore, creating a void as a reality. The Hollow's only desire is to absorb power. If a demon or witch is possessed by the Hollow, they will only be able to control it for a short time after which they fall victim to it's insatiable hunger for more power, thus doing what ever it takes to attain more power and in return, take the powers of every magical creature in the magical community both good and evil and eventually destroy the world. Some Eons (3,500 years) ago, the most powerful representatives from the sides of both good and evil took the responsibility of guarding The Hollow by composing an incantation to be recited together by good and evil. The spell was made to contain the essence in an enchanted box and kept it in the Ancient Burial Ground which exists in infinity, outside of space and time. It was done to avoid destruction of all beings, which The Hollow could decimate altogether. The brief history of the Hollow and it's Guardians appears in the Halliwell's Book of Shadows. The Source broke the agreement between good and evil when he steals the Hollow to use against the Charmed Ones. The Seer advises him against doing that as it would exterminate all beings from both sides, and forewarned that the future will become a void if the Source continues his madness. The Source insists, and he kills the Angel of Light guarding the Hollow, and uses the Angel of Darkness to absorb Piper Halliwell's powers. The Seer, knowing that the Source has gone mad and after she herself plans to establish a future of a new evil order, tricks Paige's ex boyfriend Shane into taking in the Hollow to help the Charmed Ones vanquish the Source while the Source's power goes into Shane's inner void. After the Source is vanquished, the Hollow is returned to its box with the Seer and Paige Mathew reading a spell. All the powers of the Charmed Ones, which were absorbed by the Hollow, are returned, and the other powers assimilated by the Hollow go into Shane, making him the embodiment of the vanquished Source of All Evil. Category:Artifacts